The present invention relates generally to hardware use for picture frames. More specifically, the present invention relates to the hardware used to connect various picture frame components together, such as xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprofilexe2x80x9d picture frame components.
In the industry, these known picture frame components are typically manufactured of aluminum but may be of other materials, such as molded plastic. Typically, these frames include a total of four members with ends mitered at 45 degrees so that they may neatly mate with one another to form the frame. There is a need in the art to secure the mitered ends together to maintain the frame in its desired shape.
Also in the industry, wood frames are also employed. These frames must be nailed, glued or stapled together. However, with metal frames, such as the above xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d frames made of aluminum with a channel therein, some type of joint connector must be employed to secured the ends to each other. Known picture frame joints in the prior art typically include an L-shaped plate with two short threaded fasteners through female threaded apertures on each of the two legs of the L-shaped plate. The bottom of the screw members communicate with a thrust plate which is, essentially, the same size and dimension of the main plate but does not have any threaded apertures. These two members are mated together and inserted into the frame to form a xe2x80x9cset screwxe2x80x9d configuration. As the screws are threaded through the female apertures, the bottom of the screws emanate further below the main member to cause the main member and the thrust plate to be urged further away from each other. Since these two members are residing within a channel in the aluminum frame, the joint is secured therein in clamping fashion. Of course, a second frame member is provided 90 degrees to the one provided to, in turn, form the desired square or rectangular configuration. This prior art construction requires the formation of the threaded bores as well as the tapping of the screws for shipping. However, it is common for these screw members to back out of their respective bores during transit requiring replacement and further handling for installation.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a picture frame joint to be very easy and inexpensive to mass produce. There is a further need for a picture frame joint to be simple and easy to install and remove. There is a demand for a picture frame joint that has few parts that cannot be lost during transit of the picture frame when in an assembled or partially assembled form. There is also a demand for a picture frame joint that does not use expensive tapped holes or other threaded parts.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art picture frame joints and related hardware. In addition, it provides new advantages not found in currently available joint constructions and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available devices and assemblies.
The invention is generally directed to a novel structural joint that has particular application in the connection of picture frame members together. More specifically, the present invention is well-suited for connection of picture frame members together that are of the channel type which are either extruded, machined or molded with an elongated channel running longitudinally therethrough.
The picture frame joint of the present invention includes a base plate slidably residing in a channel of a first picture frame member and includes a ramped surface. A wedge plate slidably resides between the base plate and a top bearing surface of the frame and includes its own ramped surface where the ramped surface of the wedge plate is arranged in an opposite direction to the ramped surface of the base plate. The wedge plate is moved toward the base plate to cause the ramp of the base plate to bear on the ramp of the wedge plate to urge the base plate apart from the wedge plate creating a friction fit within the channel of the picture frame member thus securing the base plate relative to the frame. A second wedge plate is also provided for engagement with a second ramp on the base plate to further secure a second picture frame member to the first picture frame member, such as at a ninety degree angle relative thereto.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a picture frame joint that replaces the well known picture frame joint of the xe2x80x9cset screwxe2x80x9d type. A further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame joint that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture in high volume. Another object of the invention is to provide a picture frame joint construction that does not use expensive tapped holes and threaded set screws. A further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame joint that is not susceptible to lost parts during transit of the frame when in an assembled or partially assembled form. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame joint that requires less handling to reduce the labor associated with installing picture frames joints and assembling picture frames.